Erased
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: With his poor health, Psyche would be the perfect target for enemies of Izaya...if they they knew he existed. Protective!Izaya
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the final new story I'm adding today. Durarara which happened to be the second most picked choice on the poll I have. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Onto The Chapter!

Chapter 1

When Psyche was little, Izaya was his bodyguard. If Pysche went somewhere, Izaya went with him. If someone hurt his little brother, Izaya would unleash hell on them.

Psyche's poor, poor health didn't help matters either. The first attack had happened when they were kids and playing in the snow.

Psyche had suddenly doubled over coughing until blood started coming out. Izaya took one look at the crimson liquid and carried his brother bridal style into their house and called 9-1-1.

In minutes, but hours or maybe years to Izaya, the paramedics had arrived. Psyche's life was saved, but Izaya absolutely refused to let his brother get hurt again.

* * *

The first thing he did when he became an information broker was erase all hints of Psyche's existence. His sick brother wouldn't be a target for all of his enemies or a weakness to him. He knew there was no way Psyche would survive the encounters.

* * *

Izaya sat on the edge of Psyche and his bed and stroked his sleeping brother's head.

 _No one is going to hurt you, Psyche_. Izaya thought. _No one_.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Erased! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **jacquelinevienna** \- I hope you like this chapter.

 **Guest** \- Here's the next chapter.

 **Zolata** \- Thanks! I hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Psyche opened his fuchsia pink eyes and looked at the window that showed the moon through it. Izaya was usually back by now, but for some reason only Mairu and Kururi were home. Izaya's twin got out of bed quickly, almost stumbling when he moved quickly.

"Psyche-nii," Kururi appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Izaya isn't back yet." Psyche replied. "I want to look for him. Something might have happened to him."

"Don't worry about it." Mairu slowly pushed her older brother to back to bed. "Izaya sometimes stays out this late, he always makes it back."

"But-"

"Psyche." Mairu said.

"Okay..." Psyche slowly walked over to the bed and climbed back in.

* * *

Mairu and Kururi slowly closed the door to Psyche and Izaya's room

"How much longer do you think we have before he finds out?" Kururi asked.

"I don't know." Mairu replied, shaking her head. "We will have to tell Izaya."

* * *

The infamous informant walked along the road to his house, smiling at his phone as he did.

Another day had gone by that increased his love for humans. There was another fight with Shizu-chan and Izaya had managed to get away with no issues.

Any times that Izaya had come home with injuries, Psyche had panicked and tried to fnd who had hurt his brother. Izaya always had to pull him back and keep him from stepping out outside.

He closed his phone and walked back home, knowing that Psyche would be awake by now and wondering where he was.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry it isn't that good, but I hope you liked it. Leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Erased! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **thebizarrehairtrio** \- I hope you like this chapter!

 **JC** \- I will. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **jacquelinevienna** \- I will. ^-^

 **akai no yuki** \- Thank you! Shizuo has a mention in this chapter, and will have an appearance in a few chapters later. Though what he does is still a mystery.

 **Zolata** \- Maybe. I'm not entirely sure. Maybe Tsugaru shows up? It depends on what the readers want.

* * *

And Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Izaya froze when he saw his brother outside and walking down the stairs.

"Psyche!" The informant shouted with panic that he didn't know existed. His panic only rose when he heard his phone ring.

" _Izaya_!" Mairu's worried voice came from the other line. That was the first sign something was wrong. Mairu was never worried enough to call him. Izaya's hand tightened on the phone.

"What is it?" Izaya asked, trying to keep calm, and failing.

" _Psyche's outside..._ "

"I know." Izaya started up the stairs. "He's going back inside right now."

" _But-_ " Izaya hung up, then focused on his twin.

"Psyche."

Psyche froze and looked at Izaya. "Yes Izaya-nii?"

"What are you doing outside?" Izaya saw the what little color there was drain from Psyche, and he felt a mixture of smugness and panic. He grabbed Psyche and pushed him inside, not even bothering to check around to see if there was anyone he needed to threaten to keep quiet about his brother.

He didn't notice the person at the bottom of the stairs watching him and Psyche, then dialing to make a call to someone.

"I think we got him."

* * *

"Just what were you thinking?" Izaya almost shouted at his shaking brother.

"I was worried." Psyche replied nervously. "You usually aren't out this late. I wanted to make sure you were okay.

"I wa when I saw you outside." Izaya replied, reinging in his temper. "I was late because of work. Namie and I had a disscussion."

"Really?" Psyche looked at his brother curious. "What was it about?"

"Well..." Izaya stopped. "It's not important right now. What's important is that you don't go out that door again."

"Why?"

Izaya sighed. This was the one talk he never wanted to have with his brother. "The outside world..." Izaya started. "It's not going to be that nice to you. I have a lot of enemies."

"You do?" Psyche looked at him in surprise, and Izaya felt a pang of guilt for playing his brother like this.

"Yes. There's even this one brute call Shizuo Heiwajima." Izaya almost smirked at the blonde's name. "Every time he sees me, he throws things like vending machines, trash cans, and street lights at me."

Psyche was nervous when Shizuo was mentioned, but hearing what this person did to Izaya terrified him.

"Does he always find you?" Psyche asked nervously.

Izaya nodded. "Shizuo has some kind of psychic friend that helps him find me." _Best to leave out the part about me looking for him_. Izaya thought to himself. He saw the twins shaking their heads out of the corner of his eye. He looked Psyche straight in the eye. "So don't leave this place, Psyche. You look like me so Shizuo will attack you."

"I don't want him to attack me." Psyche muttered nervously.

Izaya pulled him close. "He won't. He'll have to get through me first."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
